This application is a 371 of PCT/EP96/05228, filed Nov. 26, 1996.
Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an atomizing head and to a device for spraying workpieces with liquids by using such atomizing heads.
Atomizing heads of the type are found in diverse forms by way of atomizing heads in commercially available spray guns.
Atomizing heads of this type generally produce an axially symmetrical cone of droplets having a predetermined apex angle. If it is desired, with the aid of atomizing heads of this type, to spray workpieces with a liquid within a precisely predetermined edge contour, which is often rectangular or polygonal, the apex angle of the cone of droplets has to be chosen to be small and the surface to be sprayed has to be traversed with a propelled atomizing head, a procedure which is time-consuming and which in the case of automation necessitates a high degree of effort for a coordinate drive of the atomizing head and the control thereof. If working is effected with a relatively large number of atomizing heads that are distributed in accordance with the surface region to be covered, then in view of the costs of an atomizing head and the installation associated with it this again represents a considerable effort. In addition, the readjustment of an appropriate arrangement of fixed atomizing heads from one surface geometry to be sprayed to another is associated with many mechanical alterations and a great deal of time.